A substantial number of devices have been provided throughout the years which may be used for closure of a wound or surgical incision. Such devices have included staples, sewing and stitching as well as tissue connecting sutures.
One recently developed type of suture may be generally described as a “barbed suture”. Such sutures generally comprise elongated thin filaments having pluralities of tissue-engaging barbs and are designed for closure of wounds or surgical incisions. In such use, the main filament applies drawing tension while the pluralities of tissue-engaging barbs increase the “grip” of the suture to the drawn tissue.
Not surprisingly, the need for ever-improved sutures has prompted practitioners in the art to provide a variety of suture structures which can be generally described as barbed sutures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,077 issued to Alcamo sets forth a SURGICAL SUTURE having an elongated flexible filament defining a plurality of outwardly extending barbs or projections formed on its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,747 issued to Ruff sets forth a BARBED BODILY TISSUE CONNECTOR having an elongated filament or body which supports a plurality of closely spaced barbs disposed along the body. The barbs are pointed in a first direction on one portion of the body and in an opposite direction on the remaining portion of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,747 issued to Brotz sets forth a SUTURE formed of a bioabsorbable material having a central body defining a plurality of lateral members extending perpendicularly therefrom in the same general plane with the central body. Each lateral member further defines a plurality of barb members extending at acute angles therefrom. The lateral members are constructed to be inserted laterally into two sides of a tissue cut and to provide a securely retained structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,859 issued to Brotz sets forth a SUTURE ASSEMBLY formed of a bioabsorbable material having a central body member and a plurality of elongated members in a plane extending perpendicularly on each side therefrom. The extending lateral members are interconnected to the central body member by connectors and each support a plurality of acutely angled barb members extending from their respective outer surfaces.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved tissue sutures.